SEXO E OUTRAS DISTRAÇÕES DO MEU COLEGA DE QUARTO
by analuisatolentino
Summary: TRADUÇÃO EDWARD CULLEN E BELLA SÃO COLEGAS DE TRABALHO...E DE APARTAMENTO. O ÚNICO PROBLEMA É QUE A VIDA SEXUAL DE EDWARD É INTENSA,O QUE ANDA TIRANDO ALGUMAS NOITES DE SONO DE BELLA...O QUE SERÁ QUE ESSA BRIGA VAI DAR? ;
1. Chapter 1

**Título original em inglês: Sex and Other Hobbies of my Roommate (****.net/s/5482989/1/Sex_and_Other_Hobbies_of_my_Roommate****)**

**Autora: MsSailorman**

**Censura: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Humor**

**Tradução: Ana Luísa Tolentino.**

**Shortfic**

**Bella e Edward**

_**Uhh  
Uhhh  
Uhhh**_

**Eu resmungava comigo mesma. Era isso de novo, o incessante bater e gemer que vinha através das paredes que pareciam ser mais finas que uma folha de papel.  
Eu, Isabella Swan, consegui ser a colega de apartamento do Edward Cullen. E também, o homem que era fanático por sexo com tudo que tinha vagina...com a minha exceção.**

_**Uhhaamm  
**_

**"Ai, pelo amor de tudo que é santo!" Eu disse irritada para mim mesma. Jogando um travesseiro no meu rosto, eu esperava que ele bloqueasse o som, se não eu morreria por asfixia. Só a primeira era uma boa opção.**

**Enquanto eu pensava nas várias maneiras de me vingar de Edward, os gemidos e os gritos chegaram no auge, vindo através das paredes ainda mais que antes.**

_**O que eu não daria para que Edward Cullen fizesse só uma parte dessas coisas pra mim..  
**_**  
Como de costume, eu viajei na maionese.**

**Foram alguns minutos silenciosos antes que eu ouvisse de novo.**

_**Uhhhhh ahhh uhh  
**_**  
" Meu bom Senhor!" Eu gritei, sabendo que eles podiam me ouvir. "Parem com isso agora! Tem gente querendo dormir aqui."**

**Eu ouvi Tanya dando risadinhas e Edward gargalhar.**

_**Uhhh  
**_**  
"Eu tô falando sério seu vagabundo! Nós dois temos que trabalhar amanhã." Eu olhei no meu despertador, eram 2:45 da manhã.**

**"Eu não tô nem aí, nem sob tortura eu vou trabalhar **_**hoje**_** cedo! Eu preciso do meu sono!"**

_**Uhhhhh  
**_**  
Tiveram mais risinhos e gargalhadas. Eu estava começando a desejar que os dois tivessem um botão 'ligar' e que**_** alguém mais **_**tivesse que fechar um acordo escutando o **_**'tempo juntos'**_** dos dois.**

_**Uhhhhh  
**_**  
Lamentando comigo mesma, eu mudei de posição na cama e tentei abafar esse barulho horrível vindo da parede cantarolando pra mim mesma.**

**Eu cantei **_**'It's a Small World After All'**_** exatamente dezoito vezes antes de cair no sono, aproximadamente as três e alguma coisa da manhã.**

*****

**Meu despertador tocou muito cedo.**

**Idiota, a pessoa que decidiu que era uma boa idéia acordar cedo. E a pessoa que inventou um 'colega de quarto com aditivos sexuais', também. Ai, que mundo idiota!**

**Eu resmungava palavras inteligíveis sobre as diferentes pessoas que eu pensava que mereciam ser atingidas por um raio, enquanto eu tropeçava pra dentro da cozinha, me servindo uma xícara de café.**

**Eu não me importei em colocar açúcar ou creme.**

**Eu só precisava de cafeína.**

**"Ora, bom dia, raio de sol." Edward me cumprimentou com o maior sorriso que eu já vi na vida. Como uma pessoa na face da terra podia ser tão tagarela tendo dormido tão pouco?**

**Eu odiei a cara de satisfação dele. "Vai se foder," eu gritei, queimando minha garganta com o café quente, mas continuei engolindo.**

**A porta do banheiro se abriu revelando uma nova e lavada Tanya.**

**Eca, a vadia idiota pensou que podia usar o meu banheiro. Tanya – ou **_**skank***_** , que era como eu me referia a ela – era exatamente tudo que eu precisava pra tornar meu dia ainda pior.**

**"Ei, Bella," ela me cumprimentou com um sorriso gelado que eu sabia que era só por causa de Edward.**

**"**_**Skank**_**", eu repliquei da maneira mais falsa que pude. Nós nunca nos demos bem, porque ela sente que eu sou uma ameaça para seu relacionamento com Edward e eu sinto que ela é uma anta- pantaneira- loira que tem a intenção de nunca me deixar dormir uma noite inteira.**

**Seus olhos se contraíram como se ela realmente quisesse me insultar.**

**Eu gostaria de ver ela crescer com alguma coisa além de uma 'meia forma graciosa de ser'.**

**"Então, dormiu bem?" Ele me perguntou inocentemente.**

**Eu lancei a ela um olhar penetrante.**

**"Você tem muita sorte que o pagamento que eu recebo do seu Edward fala mais alto, porque do contrário eu não hesitaria em chutar a sua bunda pra fora do apartamento."**

**Eu disse baixinho. A Bella hostil está em primeiro lugar hoje.**

**Edward me deu um olhar de desaprovação que eu deliberadamente ignorei.**

**Eu tomei o resto do meu café e fui para o banheiro.**

**Lavei meu cabelo na pia porque não tinha a mínima chance de chegar perto do chuveiro depois de Tanya ter tomado banho lá.**

**Eu tinha que passar muita bucha e desinfetante antes de pisar em qualquer lugar perto de lá.**

**Tanya foi embora enquanto eu escovava meus dentes e me arrumava.**

**Edward tinha alguma coisa para comandar como sempre, e estava segurando as chaves do Volvo em uma mão esperando ansiosamente por mim.**

**Ah, sim. Eu não disse que Edward e eu trabalhamos no mesmo lugar? Ah, e que ele é meu chefe? E que nós dividimos um apartamento?**

**As coisas às vezes eram um pouco embaraçosas no escritório, mas se as pessoas não podem lidar com alguma coisa,de alguma forma, aperte-as.**

**O pai de Edward era quem dirigia a companhia, e vendo como eu e Edward éramos amigos, a probabilidade de qualquer um de nós ser demitido, era muito pequena.**

**Eu me mantinha olhando firmemente para o painel do carro enquanto ele dirigia para o trabalho. Sim, nós fazíamos **_**carpooling****_**.**

**Meus braços estavam cruzados contra meu peito de irritação, e eu continuava cochilando cada poucos segundos antes de 'voltar à vida'.**

**Edward deu uma gargalhada quando eu o fiz o que só aumentou ainda mais a minha raiva.**

*****

"**Você está igual a uma merda", Alice, minha melhor amiga, disse no segundo em que ela me viu quando eu fui trabalhar naquele dia.**

**Eu trabalhava como assistente pessoal administrativa. Um título fantasia para alguém que atende os telefonemas e faz cópias.**

**"Puxa, muito obrigada, Alice." Eu resmunguei, afundando atrás da minha mesa.**

**Ela rolou os olhos. "Desculpe Bella, mas é verdade. O que aconteceu com você?"**

**"A **_**skank**_** foi lá pra casa noite passada, e eu tive escutar quatro tempos de um barulhento e obnóxio sexo. Eu estou muito cansada," eu reclamei.**

**Alice estava abrindo a boca para responder quando Emmett apareceu do nosso lado e decidiu participar da conversa.**

**"Damas, como um colega de trabalho, eu sou contra fofoca no escritório, mas eu escutei alguma coisa sobre sexo e Bella ficando cansada. Então me diga, qual é o coração que você está partindo dessa vez, Swan?"**

**"Emmett, eu não estou transando com ninguém." Eu disse,rolando os olhos. De todas as pessoas,ele deveria saber que eu, Bella Swan, era a titia-megera, que está sempre encalhada.**

**"Qual é, eu estou seriamente considerando tirar Edward do meu apartamento porque ele sempre leva aquela Tanya idiota e geralmente suas atividades não estão abaixo da categoria R."**

**"Ah, dá um desconto pro Eddie," Emmett insistiu. " Você não precisa odiar o mundo só porque ele está comendo alguma bunda. Você só precisa transar ou alguma coisa do tipo."**

**Obviamente, a solução de Emmett para tudo era sexo.**

**" Eu, ao contrário de algumas pesssoas, não abro as minhas pernas pra todo mundo. Mesmo se eu realmente precisasse de transar, eu não iria dar pra qualquer cara."**

**"Compre um vibrador," Alice sugeriu.**

**"Vão trabalhar. Os dois. Não quero mais falar sobre isso."**

**"Jesus Bella. Isso tudo é TPM?" Disse Emmett amuado, esquivando-se longe do soco que eu estava dando nele.**

"**Bella, Alice cantou. Bellaa...Bellaaahh!"**

**Eu resmungava, levantando minha cabeça da mesa.**

**Eu tinha dormido pela décima vez no dia.**

**"O que é agora? Qual é a droga da qual você precisa tanto de mim, pra você achar que é aceitável perturbar meu sono ainda mais do que já foi perturbado?"**

**Ela riu da minha expressão furiosa, o que não era a reação que eu esperava.**

**"Eu pensei que você gostaria de saber que o trabalho acabou e que você pode ir para casa agora."**

**"Ai, obrigada meu Deus!" Eu gritei, pulando fora da minha cadeira e correndo para a porta da sala de Edward, batendo impacientemente.**

**"Bem,pelo menos você fica satisfeita facilmente," ela cochichou atrás de mim.**

**"E facilmente brava também," eu a lembrei, dando a ela um sorriso sonolento antes de entrar na sala de Edward.**

**Ele estava sentado, perfeito como sempre,conversando no telefone com alguém.**

**Sabendo que provavelmente isso era importante, eu fechei a porta atrás de mim e me sentei no meu cubículo.**

**A imagem de mim cavalgando no colo de Edward predominou no meu cérebro desobediente.**

**"Bella." Edward disse, atrás de mim.**

**"Quê?" Eu perguntei desconcertada, minha cabeça viajando e meus olhos procurando desesperadamente em torno da minha pequena sala.**

**"Você está com sono," ele explicou.**

_**Boa Bella, dormindo no trabalho.**_

**"Eu me recuso a pedir desculpas, porque isso é sua culpa."**

**Ele abriu um sorriso e ficou com aquela expressão distante como se estivesse lembrando da noite que ele teve com Tanya. Eu me encolhi.**

**Ele me levou para casa e me deixou lá.**

**"Eu espero que você não se importe, mas eu estou indo ver Tanya. Eu estarei de volta em algumas horas." Ele não esperou pela minha resposta e arrancou o Volvo e me deixou na porta do nosso prédio.**

**Eca, algumas horas.**

**Já é o suficiente para ter algumas rodadas de sexo e uma chuveirada antes de voltar pro jantar.**

**Edward é tão desprezível às vezes.**

_**Ele vai pra Tanya pro sexo e volta pra mim pra comida.**_

**Eu tropecei em todos os degraus da escada.**

*****

**Escutei a porta abrindo e fechando, me alertando que Edward estava em casa.**

**"Edward?" Eu falei grogue, mechendo em cima dos meus lençó, eu nem se quer lembro de ter ido para cama.**

**"Sim?" Ele tinha voltado.**

**Eu escutei o som dele colocando as chaves na mesa do café.**

**"Só tendo certeza de que era você e não algum **_**serial killer***_** tentando me matar." Respondi.**

**Eu percebi que eu estava usando um top e um calção de rapaz, sem roupas por baixo.  
Eu não estava lúcida o suficiente para vestir roupas de baixo naquele momento.**

**Ele bufou. "Um **_**serial killer**_** teria as chaves do apartamento?"**

**"Meu cérebro ainda está com necessidade desesperada de sono," eu disse saindo do meu quarto para ir até Edward, no sofá.**

**"E isso é inteiramente sua culpa." Eu sentei perto dele no sofá, minha cabeça sobre seu ombro e meus pés no seu colo.**

**"Ahh...alguém está com ciúmes." Ele gargalhou, prensando suas mãos nos meus pés e esfregando-os suavemente. Sufoquei o gemido.**

**"Eu não estou com ciúmes daquela **_**skank**_** que você vive trazendo por aqui. Eu estou com ciúmes das pessoas que não tem que suportar colegas de quarto irritantes que geme como uma ex-estrela pornô."**

**Eu imitei o gemido estrondoso que Edward sempre fazia, embora o barulho se tornou um gemido ofegante de mim mesma por causa das mãos milagrosas de Edward nos meus pés.**

**"O que você quis dizer **_**como**_** ex- estrela pornô? Eu **_**sou**_** uma ex-estrela pornô," Edward disse com um tom completamente sério.**

**Eu o encarei com olhos escancarados por um segundo antes de eu cair na gargalhada.  
Se Edward fosse uma estrela-pornô, ele estaria ganhando milhões de doláres com sua boa aparência e não vivendo em alguma cidadezinha dividindo um apartamento com uma rapariga-encalhada.  
"Claro, e eu sou a**_** Oprah***_**."**

**"Maldição Bella, você está ferindo meus sentimentos."**

**"E você está ferindo meu sono da beleza," eu retorqui, fechando meus olhos e me recostando no sofá,aproveitando a minha massagem nos pés.**

**"A **_**skank**_** não tem um lugar para ela que vocês dois podem usar?"**

**"Ah, vamos lá! Eu sei que você se transforma secretamente para ouvir o mestre trabalhando." Edward sorriu maroto.**

**Eu esperava que ele soubesse o quão verdadeiro o que ele disse era.**

**Bem, eu não tinha assimilado o fato de Tanya estar com ele, mas o pensamento de Edward ... bem, me **_**excitou**_**.**

**"Eca, como se eu fizesse isso Cullen."**

**Eu sai do sofá e fui preparar o jantar.**

**"O que você quer comer essa noite?" Eu perguntei a ele.**

**"Tudo que você faz é bom."**

**"Grande ajuda," eu murmurei pra mim mesma, tomando a decisão de fazer algumas simples **_**tortellini**_**.**

*****

**Nós comemos o nosso jantar num silêncio doloroso.  
E finalmente, enquando ele estava limpando os pratos – eu cozinho, ele limpa – que ele finalmente falou.**

**"Você sabia que Alice me ligou?" Ele perguntou.**

**Eu olhei para ele e balancei a cabeça. "Não. Por quê?"**

**Ele riu. "Porque eu recebi uma mensagem dela repreendendo minha vida sexual ativa."**

**Eu corei, olhando pra baixo.**

**"Ela me perguntou por que eu estava parecendo com uma merda essa manhã e eu contei a ela. Ela deve ter tomado minhas dores." Eu suspirei. " Essa é a Alice."**

**"Bom, eu lhe asseguro que depois dessa chicotada verbal , eu estarei batendo na Tanya se não a levar para um quarto de hotel em algum lugar." Ele estremeceu, como se ainda estivesse assustado com o que Alice disse e balançou a cabeça.**

**De alguma forma, o equilíbrio do poder era sempre confuso quando Alice estava envolvida.  
O chefe não deveria controlar o empregado?**

**Alice era a maior filha-da-puta da face da terra quando ela queria ser.**

**"Obrigada, Senhor."**

**Ele sorriu e nós tomamos nosso rumo para ir para a cama. Essa foi uma das únicas noites que eu não tive que colocar os meus protetores de orelha.**

*****

**No mês seguinte, eu dificilmente via Edward, exceto quando estávamos no trabalho.**

**Eu estava indo no meu carro pro trabalho desde que ele começou a passar muitas noites com Tanya.**

**Ele falou sério sobre ir para um quarto de hotel ou ficar no apartamento da **_**skank**_**.**

**E como Edward tem a vida sexual mais intensa do que qualquer outra pessoa teria, ele praticamente não vive comigo mais.**

**Eu prezo o silêncio, mas eu sentia falta de Edward. Eu sentia falta de quando nós nos divertíamos vendo filmes água com açúcar ou brincávamos de desenhar tudo que se possa imaginar.**

**Era realmente como se eu estivesse morando sozinha. Faço jantar só para uma pessoa agora.**

**Suspirando, já que eu tinha chegado em casa de mais um dia de trabalho, eu dependurei meu casaco e as chaves.**

**Até Emmett - que não era bom em descobrir os sentimentos das pessoas – percebeu que tinha alguma coisa errada comigo.**

**Alice ficava me dando olhares consoladores e fazia perguntas aleatórias enquanto Emmett perguntava incansavelmente se alguém tinha morrido ou estava grávida.**

**Quando eu voltei pra casa de mais um dia estressante de trabalho, eu decidi ter um tempo para "MIM".**

**Eu tirei minhas roupas e amarrei meu longo cabelo em um coque bagunçado.**

_**"Ok, hora de extravasar a tensão sexual."**_

**Eu peguei meu violento vibrador violeta e me joguei no sofá. Sabendo que eu não veria Edward até o final da semana – o que já se tornou padrão – eu já não tinha escrúpulos em me masturbar no meio do apartamento.**

**Colocando em um canal pornográfico na TV à cabo, eu liguei o vibrador e colei meus olhos pro super-loiro e pro super-moreno na tela.**

**Depois de alguns minutos do meu frustrante trabalho com meu vibrador, eu percebi que não estava dando certo porque as estrelas pornôs me lembravam **_**demais**_** da **_**skank**_**.**

**Com um suspiro, eu desliguei a TV e me permitir ter uma das minhas fantasias com Edward.**

**A essa hora nós estávamos no elevador. Edward estava se vestindo com um terno risca –de - giz e eu como uma secretária vadia.**

**De repente, ele apertou o botão de parada de emergência e sua expressão estava se tornando de pura luxúria.**

_**"Edward, o que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei, olhando para ele.  
Ele avançou para mim, seus braços fazendo círculos na minha cabeça, efetivamente se apoderando de mim.**_

_**"Eu estou fazendo uma coisa que eu já queria ter feito há muito tempo."**_

_**"O que você pen-?" Ele cortou minha fala, colando seus lábios nos meus.**_

_**Eu gemia na sua boca, passando minhas mãos por seus cabelos.**_

_**Eu engasguei, surpreendida com sua aspereza. Empurrando o meu colo para frente, minha vagina encontrou-se com o seu pênis super ereto, fazendo nós dois gemer.**_

_**Ele começou a investir em mim, continuamente.**_

_**Senti uma corrente elétrica passando sob meu corpo, um aperto no estômago.**_

_**"Oh Edward!" Eu praticamente berrei minha voz certamente sendo ouvida através do poço do elevador.**_

_**Meu corpo se contraía toda vez que ele investia, minha voz contraída enquanto eu tentava não gritar. **_

**"Oh, Jesus. Edward! Edward! Edward!" Eu gemia.**

**Eu desliguei o vibrador, pegando uma lufada de ar. Então eu vi **_**ele**_**, parado enfrente a porta.**

**Os olhos de Edward estavam faiscando, me encarando com choque e desejo.**

**Suas mãos estavam congeladas na maçaneta da porta e ele estava parado em um 'meio-passo'.**

**Eu não vou mentir.**

**Eu gritei como se eu tivesse visto o próprio demônio.**

**Cachorros de todo o mundo se encolheram com o decibel que minha voz chegou.  
Incapaz de pensar em um plano ou uma ação inteligente, eu joguei meu vibrador nele. **_**Me fodendo por ter jogado nele.**_

**Ele pareceu ter saído do transe e agarrou-o.**

**Ele bateu na parede a sua direita completamente patético.**

**Eu gritei desesperadamente e consegui arrancar uma das almofadas decorativas para me cobrir, eu estava profundamente corada, eu tinha praticamente inventado um novo tom de vermelho com as minhas reações involuntárias.**

**Edward chutou a porta atrás dele e continuando a me encarar em espanto.**

**"Bella...eu acho...você...você estava...se fodendo....como se..." Ele gaguejou.  
Como se fosse um mecanismo de defesa, as palavras saíram num jato:**

**"Ah, por favor, eu tenho certeza que essa não é a primeira vez que você vê uma mulher nua. Na verdade, eu tenho quase certeza de que você vê o corpo pelado de uma certa **_**skank**_** todas as noites.**

**Eu joguei o travesseiro no chão e saí do sofá, não tinha jeito dos olhos de Edward ficarem maiores.**

**"Meu bom Jesus," ele disse surpreso, olhando para o meu corpo nu.**

**Eu ignorei sua reação, e me dirigi para perto dele, me encurvando para pegar meu vibrador.**

**Então eu fui para o meu quarto, fazendo uma careta no conforto da minha cama.**

**E eu precisava de algum conforto.**

**Edward Cullen, o deus do sexo dos meus sonhos, me flagrou quando eu estava me masturbando porque eu era a megera tia-encalhada que não namora e, portanto, não poderia ter um namorado de verdade para fazer sexo.**

**E então quando eu tinha decidido que eu ficaria perfeitamente feliz passando o resto da eternidade deitada na minha cama, Edward bateu na porta.**

**"Quem é?" Eu perguntei, procurando ganhar tempo. **_**Que merda de pergunta foi aquela? Quem poderia ser? Donald Trump*? **_

**Eu esperei um comentário sarcástico, mas ele simplesmente disse: "Edward, eu posso entrar, por favor?"**

**"Não," eu repliquei, enterrando meu rosto de volta no meu travesseiro.  
Eu estava **_**muito**_** embaraçada para ser capaz ter qualquer tipo de contato com o resto da humanidade.**

**"Bella", Edward disse suplicante. "Deixe-me entrar, nós precisamos conversar."**

**"Não, eu realmente não preciso conversar. Na verdade, eu acho que nunca mais terá nenhuma razão para conversarmos de novo."**

**"Pare de fazer um **_**drama de rainha**_** e me deixe entrar antes que eu arrombe a porta."**

**"Se você quebrar a porta, eu vou te fazer pagar por isso. Esse apartamento é**_** meu**_**, afinal de contas.**

**Antes que eu terminasse de falar tudo, minha porta caiu no chão, fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor.**

**Edward ficou parado na soleira da porta, encarando a porta em desacreditamento.**

**Ele provavelmente não acreditou que ele tinha conseguido arrombar a porta.**

**Eu gritei... de novo. Quero dizer, realmente. Eu estava nua e era óbvio que eu não queria vê-lo. Será que o homem não tem etiqueta?**

**Eu olhei em volta procurando alguma coisa que eu pudesse jogar nele.**

**Eu peguei o vibrador de novo, jogando nele.**

**Passou de raspão no ombro dele e caiu no chão.**

**"Quer parar de jogar coisas em mim?" Ele falou irritado, antes de perceber que eu continuava nua. Edward parou na soleira da porta, encarando.**

**"Feche os olhos, seu pervertido!" Eu gritei, tentando me enfiar debaixo das cobertas.  
"Bella, você quer sair comigo pra jantar algum dia desses?"**

**Minha luta com o cobertor acabou e eu encarei Edward, de queixo caído.**

_**Edward Cullen estava me convidando para um encontro?**_

**---- FIM-----**

MENINAS, ESTOU ABERTA A CRÍTICAS E A SUGESTÕES!

ATENÇÃO: PRECISO DE UMA BETA E DE UMA TRADUTORA, PARA ME AJUDAR A TRADUZIR UMA LONG FIC DESSA MESMA AUTORA:"CULLEN QUAD"

AGUARDEM AS PROXIMAS TRADUÇÕES PERVAS!!

MUITAS LEMONS AINDA ESPERAM POR VCS AKI...;)

GIRLS, I'M "OPEN" TO SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEWS.

IMPORTANT: I NEED ONE BETA AND ONE TRANSLATER FOR HELP ME TO TRANSLATE ONE LONGFIC: "CULLEN QUAD"

KEEP WAITING FOR THE NEX TRANSLATES!!

TO MUCH LEMONS STILL WAITING FOR U HEREE...;)

Comentem e deixem uma autora e uma tradutora satisfeitas!!!

Do ur reviews and make a translater and a author happy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Título original em inglês: Sex and Other Hobbies of my Roommate (****.net/s/5482989/1/Sex_and_Other_Hobbies_of_my_Roommate****)**

**Autora: MsSailorman**

**Censura: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Humor**

**Tradução: Ana Luísa Tolentino.**

**Shortfic**

**Bella e Edward**

_**Uhh  
Uhhh  
Uhhh**_

**Eu resmungava comigo mesma. Era isso de novo, o incessante bater e gemer que vinha através das paredes que pareciam ser mais finas que uma folha de papel.  
Eu, Isabella Swan, consegui ser a colega de apartamento do Edward Cullen. E também, o homem que era fanático por sexo com tudo que tinha vagina...com a minha exceção.**

_**Uhhaamm  
**_

**"Ai, pelo amor de tudo que é santo!" Eu disse irritada para mim mesma. Jogando um travesseiro no meu rosto, eu esperava que ele bloqueasse o som, se não eu morreria por asfixia. Só a primeira era uma boa opção.**

**Enquanto eu pensava nas várias maneiras de me vingar de Edward, os gemidos e os gritos chegaram no auge, vindo através das paredes ainda mais que antes.**

_**O que eu não daria para que Edward Cullen fizesse só uma parte dessas coisas pra mim..  
**_**  
Como de costume, eu viajei na maionese.**

**Foram alguns minutos silenciosos antes que eu ouvisse de novo.**

_**Uhhhhh ahhh uhh  
**_**  
" Meu bom Senhor!" Eu gritei, sabendo que eles podiam me ouvir. "Parem com isso agora! Tem gente querendo dormir aqui."**

**Eu ouvi Tanya dando risadinhas e Edward gargalhar.**

_**Uhhh  
**_**  
"Eu tô falando sério seu vagabundo! Nós dois temos que trabalhar amanhã." Eu olhei no meu despertador, eram 2:45 da manhã.**

**"Eu não tô nem aí, nem sob tortura eu vou trabalhar **_**hoje**_** cedo! Eu preciso do meu sono!"**

_**Uhhhhh  
**_**  
Tiveram mais risinhos e gargalhadas. Eu estava começando a desejar que os dois tivessem um botão 'ligar' e que**_** alguém mais **_**tivesse que fechar um acordo escutando o **_**'tempo juntos'**_** dos dois.**

_**Uhhhhh  
**_**  
Lamentando comigo mesma, eu mudei de posição na cama e tentei abafar esse barulho horrível vindo da parede cantarolando pra mim mesma.**

**Eu cantei **_**'It's a Small World After All'**_** exatamente dezoito vezes antes de cair no sono, aproximadamente as três e alguma coisa da manhã.**

*****

**Meu despertador tocou muito cedo.**

**Idiota, a pessoa que decidiu que era uma boa idéia acordar cedo. E a pessoa que inventou um 'colega de quarto com aditivos sexuais', também. Ai, que mundo idiota!**

**Eu resmungava palavras inteligíveis sobre as diferentes pessoas que eu pensava que mereciam ser atingidas por um raio, enquanto eu tropeçava pra dentro da cozinha, me servindo uma xícara de café.**

**Eu não me importei em colocar açúcar ou creme.**

**Eu só precisava de cafeína.**

**"Ora, bom dia, raio de sol." Edward me cumprimentou com o maior sorriso que eu já vi na vida. Como uma pessoa na face da terra podia ser tão tagarela tendo dormido tão pouco?**

**Eu odiei a cara de satisfação dele. "Vai se foder," eu gritei, queimando minha garganta com o café quente, mas continuei engolindo.**

**A porta do banheiro se abriu revelando uma nova e lavada Tanya.**

**Eca, a vadia idiota pensou que podia usar o meu banheiro. Tanya – ou **_**skank***_** , que era como eu me referia a ela – era exatamente tudo que eu precisava pra tornar meu dia ainda pior.**

**"Ei, Bella," ela me cumprimentou com um sorriso gelado que eu sabia que era só por causa de Edward.**

**"**_**Skank**_**", eu repliquei da maneira mais falsa que pude. Nós nunca nos demos bem, porque ela sente que eu sou uma ameaça para seu relacionamento com Edward e eu sinto que ela é uma anta- pantaneira- loira que tem a intenção de nunca me deixar dormir uma noite inteira.**

**Seus olhos se contraíram como se ela realmente quisesse me insultar.**

**Eu gostaria de ver ela crescer com alguma coisa além de uma 'meia forma graciosa de ser'.**

**"Então, dormiu bem?" Ele me perguntou inocentemente.**

**Eu lancei a ela um olhar penetrante.**

**"Você tem muita sorte que o pagamento que eu recebo do seu Edward fala mais alto, porque do contrário eu não hesitaria em chutar a sua bunda pra fora do apartamento."**

**Eu disse baixinho. A Bella hostil está em primeiro lugar hoje.**

**Edward me deu um olhar de desaprovação que eu deliberadamente ignorei.**

**Eu tomei o resto do meu café e fui para o banheiro.**

**Lavei meu cabelo na pia porque não tinha a mínima chance de chegar perto do chuveiro depois de Tanya ter tomado banho lá.**

**Eu tinha que passar muita bucha e desinfetante antes de pisar em qualquer lugar perto de lá.**

**Tanya foi embora enquanto eu escovava meus dentes e me arrumava.**

**Edward tinha alguma coisa para comandar como sempre, e estava segurando as chaves do Volvo em uma mão esperando ansiosamente por mim.**

**Ah, sim. Eu não disse que Edward e eu trabalhamos no mesmo lugar? Ah, e que ele é meu chefe? E que nós dividimos um apartamento?**

**As coisas às vezes eram um pouco embaraçosas no escritório, mas se as pessoas não podem lidar com alguma coisa,de alguma forma, aperte-as.**

**O pai de Edward era quem dirigia a companhia, e vendo como eu e Edward éramos amigos, a probabilidade de qualquer um de nós ser demitido, era muito pequena.**

**Eu me mantinha olhando firmemente para o painel do carro enquanto ele dirigia para o trabalho. Sim, nós fazíamos **_**carpooling****_**.**

**Meus braços estavam cruzados contra meu peito de irritação, e eu continuava cochilando cada poucos segundos antes de 'voltar à vida'.**

**Edward deu uma gargalhada quando eu o fiz o que só aumentou ainda mais a minha raiva.**

*****

"**Você está igual a uma merda", Alice, minha melhor amiga, disse no segundo em que ela me viu quando eu fui trabalhar naquele dia.**

**Eu trabalhava como assistente pessoal administrativa. Um título fantasia para alguém que atende os telefonemas e faz cópias.**

**"Puxa, muito obrigada, Alice." Eu resmunguei, afundando atrás da minha mesa.**

**Ela rolou os olhos. "Desculpe Bella, mas é verdade. O que aconteceu com você?"**

**"A **_**skank**_** foi lá pra casa noite passada, e eu tive escutar quatro tempos de um barulhento e obnóxio sexo. Eu estou muito cansada," eu reclamei.**

**Alice estava abrindo a boca para responder quando Emmett apareceu do nosso lado e decidiu participar da conversa.**

**"Damas, como um colega de trabalho, eu sou contra fofoca no escritório, mas eu escutei alguma coisa sobre sexo e Bella ficando cansada. Então me diga, qual é o coração que você está partindo dessa vez, Swan?"**

**"Emmett, eu não estou transando com ninguém." Eu disse,rolando os olhos. De todas as pessoas,ele deveria saber que eu, Bella Swan, era a titia-megera, que está sempre encalhada.**

**"Qual é, eu estou seriamente considerando tirar Edward do meu apartamento porque ele sempre leva aquela Tanya idiota e geralmente suas atividades não estão abaixo da categoria R."**

**"Ah, dá um desconto pro Eddie," Emmett insistiu. " Você não precisa odiar o mundo só porque ele está comendo alguma bunda. Você só precisa transar ou alguma coisa do tipo."**

**Obviamente, a solução de Emmett para tudo era sexo.**

**" Eu, ao contrário de algumas pesssoas, não abro as minhas pernas pra todo mundo. Mesmo se eu realmente precisasse de transar, eu não iria dar pra qualquer cara."**

**"Compre um vibrador," Alice sugeriu.**

**"Vão trabalhar. Os dois. Não quero mais falar sobre isso."**

**"Jesus Bella. Isso tudo é TPM?" Disse Emmett amuado, esquivando-se longe do soco que eu estava dando nele.**

"**Bella, Alice cantou. Bellaa...Bellaaahh!"**

**Eu resmungava, levantando minha cabeça da mesa.**

**Eu tinha dormido pela décima vez no dia.**

**"O que é agora? Qual é a droga da qual você precisa tanto de mim, pra você achar que é aceitável perturbar meu sono ainda mais do que já foi perturbado?"**

**Ela riu da minha expressão furiosa, o que não era a reação que eu esperava.**

**"Eu pensei que você gostaria de saber que o trabalho acabou e que você pode ir para casa agora."**

**"Ai, obrigada meu Deus!" Eu gritei, pulando fora da minha cadeira e correndo para a porta da sala de Edward, batendo impacientemente.**

**"Bem,pelo menos você fica satisfeita facilmente," ela cochichou atrás de mim.**

**"E facilmente brava também," eu a lembrei, dando a ela um sorriso sonolento antes de entrar na sala de Edward.**

**Ele estava sentado, perfeito como sempre,conversando no telefone com alguém.**

**Sabendo que provavelmente isso era importante, eu fechei a porta atrás de mim e me sentei no meu cubículo.**

**A imagem de mim cavalgando no colo de Edward predominou no meu cérebro desobediente.**

**"Bella." Edward disse, atrás de mim.**

**"Quê?" Eu perguntei desconcertada, minha cabeça viajando e meus olhos procurando desesperadamente em torno da minha pequena sala.**

**"Você está com sono," ele explicou.**

_**Boa Bella, dormindo no trabalho.**_

**"Eu me recuso a pedir desculpas, porque isso é sua culpa."**

**Ele abriu um sorriso e ficou com aquela expressão distante como se estivesse lembrando da noite que ele teve com Tanya. Eu me encolhi.**

**Ele me levou para casa e me deixou lá.**

**"Eu espero que você não se importe, mas eu estou indo ver Tanya. Eu estarei de volta em algumas horas." Ele não esperou pela minha resposta e arrancou o Volvo e me deixou na porta do nosso prédio.**

**Eca, algumas horas.**

**Já é o suficiente para ter algumas rodadas de sexo e uma chuveirada antes de voltar pro jantar.**

**Edward é tão desprezível às vezes.**

_**Ele vai pra Tanya pro sexo e volta pra mim pra comida.**_

**Eu tropecei em todos os degraus da escada.**

*****

**Escutei a porta abrindo e fechando, me alertando que Edward estava em casa.**

**"Edward?" Eu falei grogue, mechendo em cima dos meus lençó, eu nem se quer lembro de ter ido para cama.**

**"Sim?" Ele tinha voltado.**

**Eu escutei o som dele colocando as chaves na mesa do café.**

**"Só tendo certeza de que era você e não algum **_**serial killer***_** tentando me matar." Respondi.**

**Eu percebi que eu estava usando um top e um calção de rapaz, sem roupas por baixo.  
Eu não estava lúcida o suficiente para vestir roupas de baixo naquele momento.**

**Ele bufou. "Um **_**serial killer**_** teria as chaves do apartamento?"**

**"Meu cérebro ainda está com necessidade desesperada de sono," eu disse saindo do meu quarto para ir até Edward, no sofá.**

**"E isso é inteiramente sua culpa." Eu sentei perto dele no sofá, minha cabeça sobre seu ombro e meus pés no seu colo.**

**"Ahh...alguém está com ciúmes." Ele gargalhou, prensando suas mãos nos meus pés e esfregando-os suavemente. Sufoquei o gemido.**

**"Eu não estou com ciúmes daquela **_**skank**_** que você vive trazendo por aqui. Eu estou com ciúmes das pessoas que não tem que suportar colegas de quarto irritantes que geme como uma ex-estrela pornô."**

**Eu imitei o gemido estrondoso que Edward sempre fazia, embora o barulho se tornou um gemido ofegante de mim mesma por causa das mãos milagrosas de Edward nos meus pés.**

**"O que você quis dizer **_**como**_** ex- estrela pornô? Eu **_**sou**_** uma ex-estrela pornô," Edward disse com um tom completamente sério.**

**Eu o encarei com olhos escancarados por um segundo antes de eu cair na gargalhada.  
Se Edward fosse uma estrela-pornô, ele estaria ganhando milhões de doláres com sua boa aparência e não vivendo em alguma cidadezinha dividindo um apartamento com uma rapariga-encalhada.  
"Claro, e eu sou a**_** Oprah***_**."**

**"Maldição Bella, você está ferindo meus sentimentos."**

**"E você está ferindo meu sono da beleza," eu retorqui, fechando meus olhos e me recostando no sofá,aproveitando a minha massagem nos pés.**

**"A **_**skank**_** não tem um lugar para ela que vocês dois podem usar?"**

**"Ah, vamos lá! Eu sei que você se transforma secretamente para ouvir o mestre trabalhando." Edward sorriu maroto.**

**Eu esperava que ele soubesse o quão verdadeiro o que ele disse era.**

**Bem, eu não tinha assimilado o fato de Tanya estar com ele, mas o pensamento de Edward ... bem, me **_**excitou**_**.**

**"Eca, como se eu fizesse isso Cullen."**

**Eu sai do sofá e fui preparar o jantar.**

**"O que você quer comer essa noite?" Eu perguntei a ele.**

**"Tudo que você faz é bom."**

**"Grande ajuda," eu murmurei pra mim mesma, tomando a decisão de fazer algumas simples **_**tortellini**_**.**

*****

**Nós comemos o nosso jantar num silêncio doloroso.  
E finalmente, enquando ele estava limpando os pratos – eu cozinho, ele limpa – que ele finalmente falou.**

**"Você sabia que Alice me ligou?" Ele perguntou.**

**Eu olhei para ele e balancei a cabeça. "Não. Por quê?"**

**Ele riu. "Porque eu recebi uma mensagem dela repreendendo minha vida sexual ativa."**

**Eu corei, olhando pra baixo.**

**"Ela me perguntou por que eu estava parecendo com uma merda essa manhã e eu contei a ela. Ela deve ter tomado minhas dores." Eu suspirei. " Essa é a Alice."**

**"Bom, eu lhe asseguro que depois dessa chicotada verbal , eu estarei batendo na Tanya se não a levar para um quarto de hotel em algum lugar." Ele estremeceu, como se ainda estivesse assustado com o que Alice disse e balançou a cabeça.**

**De alguma forma, o equilíbrio do poder era sempre confuso quando Alice estava envolvida.  
O chefe não deveria controlar o empregado?**

**Alice era a maior filha-da-puta da face da terra quando ela queria ser.**

**"Obrigada, Senhor."**

**Ele sorriu e nós tomamos nosso rumo para ir para a cama. Essa foi uma das únicas noites que eu não tive que colocar os meus protetores de orelha.**

*****

**No mês seguinte, eu dificilmente via Edward, exceto quando estávamos no trabalho.**

**Eu estava indo no meu carro pro trabalho desde que ele começou a passar muitas noites com Tanya.**

**Ele falou sério sobre ir para um quarto de hotel ou ficar no apartamento da **_**skank**_**.**

**E como Edward tem a vida sexual mais intensa do que qualquer outra pessoa teria, ele praticamente não vive comigo mais.**

**Eu prezo o silêncio, mas eu sentia falta de Edward. Eu sentia falta de quando nós nos divertíamos vendo filmes água com açúcar ou brincávamos de desenhar tudo que se possa imaginar.**

**Era realmente como se eu estivesse morando sozinha. Faço jantar só para uma pessoa agora.**

**Suspirando, já que eu tinha chegado em casa de mais um dia de trabalho, eu dependurei meu casaco e as chaves.**

**Até Emmett - que não era bom em descobrir os sentimentos das pessoas – percebeu que tinha alguma coisa errada comigo.**

**Alice ficava me dando olhares consoladores e fazia perguntas aleatórias enquanto Emmett perguntava incansavelmente se alguém tinha morrido ou estava grávida.**

**Quando eu voltei pra casa de mais um dia estressante de trabalho, eu decidi ter um tempo para "MIM".**

**Eu tirei minhas roupas e amarrei meu longo cabelo em um coque bagunçado.**

_**"Ok, hora de extravasar a tensão sexual."**_

**Eu peguei meu violento vibrador violeta e me joguei no sofá. Sabendo que eu não veria Edward até o final da semana – o que já se tornou padrão – eu já não tinha escrúpulos em me masturbar no meio do apartamento.**

**Colocando em um canal pornográfico na TV à cabo, eu liguei o vibrador e colei meus olhos pro super-loiro e pro super-moreno na tela.**

**Depois de alguns minutos do meu frustrante trabalho com meu vibrador, eu percebi que não estava dando certo porque as estrelas pornôs me lembravam **_**demais**_** da **_**skank**_**.**

**Com um suspiro, eu desliguei a TV e me permitir ter uma das minhas fantasias com Edward.**

**A essa hora nós estávamos no elevador. Edward estava se vestindo com um terno risca –de - giz e eu como uma secretária vadia.**

**De repente, ele apertou o botão de parada de emergência e sua expressão estava se tornando de pura luxúria.**

_**"Edward, o que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei, olhando para ele.  
Ele avançou para mim, seus braços fazendo círculos na minha cabeça, efetivamente se apoderando de mim.**_

_**"Eu estou fazendo uma coisa que eu já queria ter feito há muito tempo."**_

_**"O que você pen-?" Ele cortou minha fala, colando seus lábios nos meus.**_

_**Eu gemia na sua boca, passando minhas mãos por seus cabelos.**_

_**Eu engasguei, surpreendida com sua aspereza. Empurrando o meu colo para frente, minha vagina encontrou-se com o seu pênis super ereto, fazendo nós dois gemer.**_

_**Ele começou a investir em mim, continuamente.**_

_**Senti uma corrente elétrica passando sob meu corpo, um aperto no estômago.**_

_**"Oh Edward!" Eu praticamente berrei minha voz certamente sendo ouvida através do poço do elevador.**_

_**Meu corpo se contraía toda vez que ele investia, minha voz contraída enquanto eu tentava não gritar. **_

**"Oh, Jesus. Edward! Edward! Edward!" Eu gemia.**

**Eu desliguei o vibrador, pegando uma lufada de ar. Então eu vi **_**ele**_**, parado enfrente a porta.**

**Os olhos de Edward estavam faiscando, me encarando com choque e desejo.**

**Suas mãos estavam congeladas na maçaneta da porta e ele estava parado em um 'meio-passo'.**

**Eu não vou mentir.**

**Eu gritei como se eu tivesse visto o próprio demônio.**

**Cachorros de todo o mundo se encolheram com o decibel que minha voz chegou.  
Incapaz de pensar em um plano ou uma ação inteligente, eu joguei meu vibrador nele. **_**Me fodendo por ter jogado nele.**_

**Ele pareceu ter saído do transe e agarrou-o.**

**Ele bateu na parede a sua direita completamente patético.**

**Eu gritei desesperadamente e consegui arrancar uma das almofadas decorativas para me cobrir, eu estava profundamente corada, eu tinha praticamente inventado um novo tom de vermelho com as minhas reações involuntárias.**

**Edward chutou a porta atrás dele e continuando a me encarar em espanto.**

**"Bella...eu acho...você...você estava...se fodendo....como se..." Ele gaguejou.  
Como se fosse um mecanismo de defesa, as palavras saíram num jato:**

**"Ah, por favor, eu tenho certeza que essa não é a primeira vez que você vê uma mulher nua. Na verdade, eu tenho quase certeza de que você vê o corpo pelado de uma certa **_**skank**_** todas as noites.**

**Eu joguei o travesseiro no chão e saí do sofá, não tinha jeito dos olhos de Edward ficarem maiores.**

**"Meu bom Jesus," ele disse surpreso, olhando para o meu corpo nu.**

**Eu ignorei sua reação, e me dirigi para perto dele, me encurvando para pegar meu vibrador.**

**Então eu fui para o meu quarto, fazendo uma careta no conforto da minha cama.**

**E eu precisava de algum conforto.**

**Edward Cullen, o deus do sexo dos meus sonhos, me flagrou quando eu estava me masturbando porque eu era a megera tia-encalhada que não namora e, portanto, não poderia ter um namorado de verdade para fazer sexo.**

**E então quando eu tinha decidido que eu ficaria perfeitamente feliz passando o resto da eternidade deitada na minha cama, Edward bateu na porta.**

**"Quem é?" Eu perguntei, procurando ganhar tempo. **_**Que merda de pergunta foi aquela? Quem poderia ser? Donald Trump*? **_

**Eu esperei um comentário sarcástico, mas ele simplesmente disse: "Edward, eu posso entrar, por favor?"**

**"Não," eu repliquei, enterrando meu rosto de volta no meu travesseiro.  
Eu estava **_**muito**_** embaraçada para ser capaz ter qualquer tipo de contato com o resto da humanidade.**

**"Bella", Edward disse suplicante. "Deixe-me entrar, nós precisamos conversar."**

**"Não, eu realmente não preciso conversar. Na verdade, eu acho que nunca mais terá nenhuma razão para conversarmos de novo."**

**"Pare de fazer um **_**drama de rainha**_** e me deixe entrar antes que eu arrombe a porta."**

**"Se você quebrar a porta, eu vou te fazer pagar por isso. Esse apartamento é**_** meu**_**, afinal de contas.**

**Antes que eu terminasse de falar tudo, minha porta caiu no chão, fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor.**

**Edward ficou parado na soleira da porta, encarando a porta em desacreditamento.**

**Ele provavelmente não acreditou que ele tinha conseguido arrombar a porta.**

**Eu gritei... de novo. Quero dizer, realmente. Eu estava nua e era óbvio que eu não queria vê-lo. Será que o homem não tem etiqueta?**

**Eu olhei em volta procurando alguma coisa que eu pudesse jogar nele.**

**Eu peguei o vibrador de novo, jogando nele.**

**Passou de raspão no ombro dele e caiu no chão.**

**"Quer parar de jogar coisas em mim?" Ele falou irritado, antes de perceber que eu continuava nua. Edward parou na soleira da porta, encarando.**

**"Feche os olhos, seu pervertido!" Eu gritei, tentando me enfiar debaixo das cobertas.  
"Bella, você quer sair comigo pra jantar algum dia desses?"**

**Minha luta com o cobertor acabou e eu encarei Edward, de queixo caído.**

_**Edward Cullen estava me convidando para um encontro?**_

**---- FIM-----**

MENINAS, ESTOU ABERTA A CRÍTICAS E A SUGESTÕES!

ATENÇÃO: PRECISO DE UMA BETA E DE UMA TRADUTORA, PARA ME AJUDAR A TRADUZIR UMA LONG FIC DESSA MESMA AUTORA:"CULLEN QUAD"

AGUARDEM AS PROXIMAS TRADUÇÕES PERVAS!!

MUITAS LEMONS AINDA ESPERAM POR VCS AKI...;)

GIRLS, I'M "OPEN" TO SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEWS.

IMPORTANT: I NEED ONE BETA AND ONE TRANSLATER FOR HELP ME TO TRANSLATE ONE LONGFIC: "CULLEN QUAD"

KEEP WAITING FOR THE NEX TRANSLATES!!

TO MUCH LEMONS STILL WAITING FOR U HEREE...;)

Comentem e deixem uma autora e uma tradutora satisfeitas!!!

Do ur reviews and make a translater and a author happy!


End file.
